DESCRIPTION: (Verbatim from the Applicant's Abstract) The goal of this application is to introduce novel pharmacophores from marine microorganisms as potential therapeutic agents for Alzheimer's Disease (AD). One of the major histopathological hallmarks of AD is the formation of senile plaques present in specific neuronal foci. These plaques, mostly composed of insoluble anyloid-beta peptides (Abeta) produced in neurons and supporting (glial) cells, are associated with neuronal cell death in AD. A major focus of AD research involves a search for therapeutic agents that can reduce the formation of insoluble Abeta. Oceanix Biosciences Corp is making efforts to discover novel and proprietary pharmacophores from marine microbes. The research plan included to test different extracts from these microorganisms in a bioassay for Abeta in human neuroglioma (H4) cells. Inhibitors of Abeta production found in the H4 screen will be tested in a secondary screen using primary neuronal cultures (rat). Production of Abeta from these cells will be validated with known affectors of Abeta prior to screening marine microorganism extracts. Extracts will also be tested for cytotoxicity and apoptosis. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The commercial application we propose are a result of this research plan, are related to the development of new pharmaceuticals for treating Alzheimer's Disease. Promising new chemical entities will be followed further to see if they are appropriate drug candidates for human use.